Blossom
by Kisses Reflect
Summary: A sweet family moment between James, Ginny and Harry. "Does it feel like he's growing too fast?" Can be placed in Canon.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story. They belong to their creators and save for the plot and scene, there is no plagiarism.**

**.**

Ginny was exhausted. Utterly and completely bone tired.

Jamie was finally asleep. After all that hue and cry and the tantrums thrown by the irate mother in the form of pleading and begging for the five month old to give in, Jamie closed his eyes and was breathing slowly into his pillow.

Ginny leaned to move the pillow edge out of his face and stared at him.

The little infant was a relentless little bugger. When awake, if he wasn't properly occupied, he would confidently show his mother that he needed to be occupied. That involved red scrunched up faces and using a sound from his 'baby talk' that sounded suspiciously like 'NO.'

The afternoon was dull and cloudy and the quiet of the house made her drowsy. She heaved a yawn and stumbled out of her son's room to try and clean up the rest of the house before succumbing to a nap.

With short slicks of her wand she sent cluttered toys and clothes, flying to their respective places. She smiled briefly as the tiny broom (courtesy of Uncle George) replaced itself next to a toy train on the shelf. When the rooms were sufficiently neat, she wondered if Harry was supposed to be home for lunch or not.

Ginny sighed and decided to keep out the lunch for him to reheat if he did come and she was asleep.

Just thinking about it made her lethargic. She gave another yawn and went into James' room, changing the rocking chair into a makeshift bed next to James' cot. She didn't want to be too far from him.

Ginny gave her son a five second look before letting her eyes shut. His soft breathing was like a melody that she revelled in. He looked far too perfect for a human which was technically what a baby was about (in her fine opinion.)

.

Ginny knew that Harry had a very tell tale way of walking. It was low and almost noiseless but she could hear the short scuffs his shoes made on the carpet that lined the floor.

His footsteps stopped, but Ginny made no move to get up. She kept herself steady and searched with her ears. She guessed that he was watching their son sleep, appreciating him just like she did.

There was a slight movement and a cooing sound from the infant.

"How much trouble did you give your Mum today? She looks knackered." Harry whispered. Ginny strained her ears to hear him. She guessed that he was holding James close to him.

The baby gurgled. Harry chuckled.

"I know that innocent look very well. Don't try to fool your Dad, Jamie, it's not gonna work."

James let out a laughing sound. Ginny fought to remain still and not smile.

"Where's Snuffles? Jamie, where's Snuffles?"

Ginny cracked one eye open very slowly. Harry was sitting crossed legged on the soft floor, holding James carefully in his right elbow and waving a stuffed dog like a miniature Grim, in front of the baby.

James eyes were wide and absolutely focussed on the toy, reaching out his arms to try and grab it. He giggled and it made her want to sigh, so very content with the world.

Harry dropped the toy onto his lap and James squealed.

"Let's try our push-ups, huh? Come'on."

Harry carefully placed him on his back, taking back the toy. He placed the dog a two feet from James and waited. Ginny watched carefully.

James tilted his head to get a better look at his favourite toy. The little black dog was just above his eye level on the floor. The baby made a babbling noise, stretching his arms for it and then turning his body towards the object of getting the toy.

Ginny was the adoration in Harry's eyes. The sparkle that had accompanied fear when James was a few minutes old and they were all at the hospital. The fear had reduced but like any concerned, overprotective parent, Harry had reigned the fear to channel several protective instincts and measures. Ginny had lost count of the number of levels of baby proofing that their home had undergone.

James rolled over onto his stomach, looking very pleased with himself. The toy was still out of his reach, though. He looked up at his father with pleading eyes.

"Oh, you'll be charmer like me, won't you?"

Ginny couldn't help but snort at that.

Harry looked up. "Knew you were faking."

She got up, feeling her tired self wake up, and looked down at her baby boy, already five months old, very healthy and loved and excited for every step in his life. James turned his head towards her and made noises suggesting that she should pick him up and give him his toy.

She sat down next to Harry and pushed the toy dog around to get James to look at it again.

They waited. James gave a determined look and kicked with his legs. He moved sideways for an instant and he looked so surprised that Ginny giggled.

"He's so precious." She whispered.

Harry pecked her cheek, leaning into her and she relaxed at the closeness. She felt so at ease with her family that it felt all too utopian.

James let out a whine and kicked again. This time, he moved in the right direction and he looked extremely victorious as he grabbed the toy and promptly put the head in his mouth, chewing on it contently.

"Oh, Jamie, don't do that." Ginny mumbled, picking him up and trying to remove the dog but he whimpered when she pulled. Harry rubbed his back.

"Does it feel like he's growing too fast?" Harry asked. He sounded vulnerable for a second.

Ginny turned and kissed him, giving him a smile that she reserved just for Harry.

James made a happy noise. It was a sound that defined her feelings and described Harry's as well.


End file.
